mpi_project_201213fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Week one
'Week 1 Let the project begin!' Hello everyone and welcome to the MPI project! The project 'Public Display Interaction' started on Dez 3rd. We are a working team consisting of six students: Andrea, Christina, Daniel, Gabriel, Michael and Sarah. First of all we had to discuss a lot of ideas for the project. We had to take different aspects into account, as the display is supposed to be located in a waiting area, e.g. a train station. * intuitive understanding of what to do and how to do that * as it is a public display, it is important to consider its location area * target group: who of those who walk by the display should interact with it? * how long does the interaction takes place? (considering waiting time) TODOs for week 1 * From Group ''-done'' * User Profile -''done'' * Persona: Who will be the users of your system? -''done'' * Brainstorming -''done'' * Generate some Project Ideas -''done'' * Setup a public Project Website / Blog / Wiki / … -''done'' Our group We want to introduce our team. Most of us study at the TU Berlin from the very beginning. Andrea *Masters Program: Computer Science *Hobbies: playing volleyball, baking *Zodiac sign: LEO (July 23rd - August 23rd) positive traits: self-confident, courageous, aristocratic, idealistic negative traits: impulsive, domineering Christina *Masters Program: Computer Science *Hobbies: reading, drawing *Zodiac sign: LEO (July 23rd - August 23rd) positive traits: self-confident, courageous, aristocratic, idealistic negative traits: impulsive, domineering Daniel *Masters Program: Computer Science *Hobbies: play paintball, sports, ride motor bikes *Zodiac sign: SCORPIO (October 24th - November 22nd) positive traits: inquiring mind, determined, industrious negative traits: lacking self-control, compulsive Gabriel *Masters Program: Computer Science *Hobbies: Kung Fu and sailing *Zodiac sign: ARIES (March 21st - April 20th) positive traits: courageous, strength of will, industrious, enterprising negative traits: moody, impatient Michael *Masters Program: Computer Science *Hobbies: play guitar, music and movies *Zodiac sign: ARIES (March 21st - April 20th)positive traits: courageous, strength of will, industrious, enterprising negative traits: moody, impatient Sarah *Masters Program: Computer Science *Hobbies: sports, books and going to the movies *Zodiac sign: LIBRA (September 24th - October 23rd) positive traits: a feeling for beauty, wise, helpful, friendly, sarcastic negative traits: indifferent, love of convenience Brainstorming thumb|left|BrainstormingProcess for generating creative ideas and solutions through intensive and freewheeling group discussion. Every participant is encouraged to think aloud and suggest as many ideas as possible, no matter seemingly how outlandish or bizarre. Analysis, discussion, or criticism of the aired ideas is allowed only when the brainstorming session is over and evaluation session begins. (From www.businessdictionary.com/definition/brainstorming) We used a Mindmap to capture our brainstorming process. Personas We thought about the target group of passers-by, in certain location (e.g. Zoo, Museum etc. ) who should interact with the display. Therefore the questions have to be quite easy and categorised (fitted to the player). The users have to have a fundamental understanding of how to interact with the display. It should be no advantage to know the show 1, 2 oder 3, but it might be easier to begin with this game. It is also a plus to the entertainment. Persona 1 Paula is eleven years old. She likes to go to school and to play with her friends especially “Prinzessin Lilifee”. She is allowed to use the families’ PC for one hour a day to do her homework and may play with her Playstation 3 for 2 hours/day. Persona 2 Thomas is 28, studied communication design and recently started to work for an advertising agency. He likes to drive go-kart. He has a very pronounced urge to move and likes to let out his inner child. Back to main